The present invention relates to a duct structure for a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine, such as a turbofan engine for an aircraft, includes a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. An axis of the engine is centrally disposed within the engine, and extends longitudinally through these sections. A primary flow path extends axially through the engine. A secondary flow path is generally located radially outward of the primary flow path.
The secondary flow path is typically defined by a duct structure formed from a multiple of portions which are fitted together. Typical engine ducts are metallic structures which include various internal interface features such as grooves which are formed directly therein to support other engine system components such as flow control systems. Although effective for conventional metallic ducts, composite ducts for gas turbine engines require other interface arrangements to support the engine system components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an interface arrangement for a multi-portion composite duct for the attachment of engine system components thereto.